Utter Chaos
by Lily Flower and Magic Gal
Summary: Lily and James are neighbors in a nice rich community. They were great friends until James (as a prank) stuck a wad of gum in her hair causing her to cut it. Now they're enemies. But will they're feelings change?
1. Chapter One

A/N: Here it is! We wrote it as an impulse and it was fun. The next chapter will be up soon. Enjoy!  
  
UTTER CHAOS Chapter One  
  
Young Lily ran across the yard with her older sister, Petunia.  
  
"Petty, wait up," she called, "mum said I could come to."  
  
"Fine," she grumbled.  
  
Petunia slowed to a walk as they crossed the street. They were going to a party the Potter's were holding. Petunia was going because they had a son who she had her eye on, and Lily wanted to play with the other son, James, who was also nine years old. James had always been a gigantic prankster along with his partner in crime Sirius. Sirius was probably going to the party too, or Lily hoped. She skipped a step behind Petunia. She was an adorable nine year old. Her long red hair was tied into two braids, complete with green bows to match her little sun dress.  
  
They stepped up on to the Potter's front door step, and Petunia rang the door bell. James opened the door (to Petunia's dismay, as she was hoping to see Michael Potter) and waved frantically at Lily. He had untidy black hair, glasses, and hazel eyes.  
  
"Jamie!" she screamed excitedly.  
  
"Hi Lil," a young boy that had sneaked up behind James yelled.  
  
"Hiya Siri!" Lily called.  
  
Petunia, meanwhile, had pushed past the screaming seven year olds to find Michael. She found him at last.  
  
"Mikey! Nice to see you," she said trying to sound charming.  
  
And failing miserably.  
  
The tall Michael with black hair and blue eyes looked at her for a moment. "Um... Petunia nice to ...um... see you," he said uncomfortably.  
  
She did a stupid little curtsy, hoping to impress him with her "good looks."  
  
'How stupid can she get?' thought Michael disgustedly.  
  
Sirius, James, and Lily were having a wonderful time. Sirius was telling jokes. After the first who knows how many jokes he said," How many mug-"  
  
"Shh," said James sharply glancing at Lily.  
  
"What?" said Lily, "How many what?"  
  
"Oh, um, How many mu--muggers robbed the shop?" Sirius covered up.  
  
Lily gave him the strangest look ever available.  
  
"Muggers?" she said, "Honestly Siri you're losing your touch."  
  
James gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Hey," Sirius said, mocking the look of defense, "let me remind you who exactly you are talking about?"  
  
Then they laughed.  
  
"Sure, 'the great Sirius Black', I will bow to you!" James joked.  
  
Lily looked between the two and started laughing for no apparent reason.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Sirius said.  
  
"I saw your face," she managed to choke out  
  
"Oh, har har, very funny, miss perfect..." Sirius laughed.  
  
The rest of the night was spent much the same way as the beginning. Sirius making amusing jokes, Lily being the sarcastic little princess, and James trying to prank everyone in a 10 foot radius.  
  
"Gotcha!" yelled James as a bucket of blue paint went over Sirius' head.  
  
Then Lily noticed something odd.  
  
"James why is there a moving picture of people on brooms on your wall." she said.  
  
James looked bewildered.  
  
"She can see through the charm!" he said to Sirius in a whisper.  
  
James' father had entered the room at that precise moment, an astounded look on his face.  
  
"Lily, I need to talk to you." 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Chapter two! Sorry, we forgot the disclaimer, here is an everlasting one:  
  
DISCLAIMER: We do not own any recognizable things. We do own things you don't recognize. Everything else is J.K. Rowling's.  
  
UTTER CHAOS Chapter Two  
  
About a year and a half later, Lily Evans was kissing her mum and dad by at Kings Cross.  
  
Yes, she was a witch. Mr. Potter had explained it all in one shocking night, and Lily was ecstatic.  
  
"Bye mum. I love you," said Lily, scared of leaving home.  
  
'Maybe I'll go find James,' she thought.  
  
She found him in a compartment near the back of the train, and she sat down across from him.  
  
"Hi guys," she said. Sirius waved at her, and stared out the window, as if mesmerized by something.  
  
A girl about their age suddenly entered.  
  
"Is there anywhere on this darn train I can sit," she yelled at no one in particular.  
  
"Who said you couldn't sit here," Lily said softly, which was very uncharacteristic.  
  
"Oh, sorry," the girl said. She tucked a stray strand of black firmly behind her ear and said, "I'm Marie Gardener, can I please sit with you?"  
  
"I'm Lily Evans, and these two nitwits are James Potter and Sirius Black," Lily said, motioning to them, "And yes, you can sit here," Lily smiled at Marie.  
  
"So, are you pure bloods, half bloods, or muggleborns?" she asked them.  
  
"Pure," said James.  
  
"Pure, but I have a family full of lunatics," Sirius laughed.  
  
"I'm muggleborn," Lily replied.  
  
"What are you?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Half," she replied.  
  
They continued to chat for a while, until a boy with light brown hair stuck his head into the compartment.  
  
"Any more room? I can't find anywhere else to sit..." he said, sounding distressed.  
  
"Oh, sure," said James, moving over for the boy to sit.  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin," he said happily.  
  
They all introduced themselves. Remus clicked in with Sirius and James, and they were already planning their first prank for Hogwarts by the time a lady with a cart of candy stopped by.  
  
"Anything off the trolley, dears," she said.  
  
Remus, James, and Sirius all pooled their money and bought fourteen packets of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans, sixteen of Droobles Best Blowing Gum, nine cauldron cakes, and thirteen pumpkin pasties.  
  
All the boys started chowing down all the food.  
  
"Woah, they can eat!" muttered an amazed Marie to Lily.  
  
When they were done eating James began chewing his gum.  
  
"James, stop acting like a pig," Lily said.  
  
James, offended, when she turned around and stuck a piece of gum in her long, shiny hair.  
  
Marie looked horrified.  
  
"GUM IS IMPOSSIBLE TO GET OUT YOU IMBISOLE!!" Marie screamed at him.  
  
"WHAT?!" Lily yelled. "HE STUCK GUM IN MY HAIR!!"  
  
Sirius had doubled up with laughter.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Lily yelled at Sirius. She was near tears, and frantically trying to get the gum out.  
  
Sirius immediately stopped, seeing the tears in her emerald eyes.  
  
"I HATE YOU JAMES ALBERTO POTTER!" Lily shrieked.  
  
James was cowering under her glare.  
  
Marie couldn't help but giggle at his middle name.  
  
Lily stormed out of the cabin with Marie behind her.  
  
Lily slammed the door behind her leaving three shocked boys in her wake.  
  
Remus had his mouth open, displaying half-chewed cauldron cake.  
  
"Well James," said Sirius destroying the silence," You evidently made a mistake." 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Third chapter. We enjoyed writing it thoroughly ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter (Yes it's sad, isn't it?) so give credit to all things you recognize to the fabulous JK Rowling. *Bows to JKR*  
  
UTTER CHAOS  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Lily found another empty compartment, and was screaming her head off again. Marie was trying to calm her.  
  
"Shhh," she said soothingly.  
  
"THAT JERK! I CAN'T BELIVE HE DID THAT AND ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'LL- "  
  
"Where's the fire?" said a girl's voice behind them. Marie turned around to look, and Lily hid her tear-stricken face.  
  
"Some guy put gum in her hair," Marie explained.  
  
"Ouch," the girl said. After a moment of awkward silence, she added, "I'm Lauren Kaiver, but everyone calls me Lori."  
  
"This screaming person over here is Lily and I am the wonderful magnificent Marie," said Marie, "I'll give autographs later."  
  
Lori laughed. Marie was amazed by how long her dirty-blonde hair was. It was so long, it looked as though she could sit on it if she fancied.  
  
Lily calmed down enough to start a decent conversation. While she and Lori were in a deep discussion Marie snuck off to the guys.  
  
"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING!?" she yelled a soon a she shut the glass door behind her.  
  
"I dunno," James said meekly.  
  
"LOOK FORWARD TO A YEAR WITHOUT LILY!" she screamed at him once again leaving the compartment.  
  
"Well that was a lovely conversation," supplied Sirius.  
  
-  
  
Marie walked into Lily and Lori's compartment, and saw they were still chatting.  
  
"Hey," she said softly. He throat hurt from all the shouting.  
  
"What did you do now?" Lily said.  
  
"Don't lie Lils," said Lori, "We heard you on the other side of the train!" (A/N: we reread this and realized in kind of didn't make sense. We mean, Lily was denying that she had anything to do with the first bits of shouting. Hope you understand^_^)  
  
Lily blushed a bit, and they continued to talk.  
  
-  
  
"I gotst an idea," said Sirius (once again breaking the silence),"let's play SUPER EXPLODING SNAP!"  
  
"Gotst?" said Remus on the verge of laughing  
  
"Yes gotst," said Sirius offended, "you GOTST an issue with that?"  
  
"None at all," said James who was snorting at the stupidity of it all.  
  
They changed into their robes and finally, the train halted to a stop.  
  
-  
  
Lily, Marie, and Lori were all squealing in excitement as they got off the Hogwarts Express. Remus was polishing his wand, and James and Sirius were prodding each other.  
  
"Firs' years, over here!" called someone. They looked up to see the largest main they had ever seen. He grinned at them in a friendly way, and motioned to the lake where there were boats. "No more'n four to a boat," he said cheerily.  
  
Lily, Marie, and Lori got into a boat with a girl with platinum blonde hair.  
  
"Excuse me, but it would, like, ruin my reputation, to like, sit with you," said the girl.  
  
"Deal with it," whispered Lily dangerously. The girl immediately shut up, but continued to shoot daggers at them with her eyes.  
  
As soon as they made it off the boat the girl hurried away. Marie burst into a hysterical fit of laughter.  
  
"Go girl," said Lori looking amused.  
  
"Come now first years," said a woman with a tight bun, "I am Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
Lily raised eyebrows at her two new friends. This woman seemed strict. The thoughts of having her help get the gum out of her hair quickly vanished from her mind.  
  
Lily was on the verge of tears again. She would probably have to cut half of her hair length off because of James. 'He isn't James any more Lily... He's Potter.' spoke a voice in her mind.  
  
Professor McGonagall led them through a large door and into the Entrance Hall, where four long tables were lined up side by side, adjacent to another table- the staff table. Each table had two different colors of decorations; the first table on the right had silver and green, then next table had yellow and black, the next had scarlet and gold, and the last had blue and bronze. All of the other first years followed McGonagall nervously, and she led them to the front of the hall, by the staff table.  
  
"Form a line, form a line," she called to them, "Very good. Now, when I call your name, come up and sit on this stool-" (she motioned to a stool) "- and I will place this hat on your head," she waved the tattered hat in her hands.  
  
Lily's new classmates had wide eyes, some teeth were heard to be chattering, and a boy in front of Lily was trembling violently.  
  
And with that, McGonagall placed the old hat on the stool, and stepped back to observe.  
  
A/N: *waves* All reviewers get a special cupcake of their choice! You know you can't resist that, eh?  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Lily Flower and Magic Gal 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, we do not own Harry Potter, we do NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. *sobs*  
  
"Black, Sirius," the woman called. Sirius went up, smiled, and waved. All the girls from 5th years and up were cooing on how cute he was.  
  
"GRYFINDOR!" the hat screamed.  
  
"Chanise, Missy." the blond ditz from the boat walked up.  
  
"GRYFINDOR!" the hat screamed after well over a minute.  
  
"Evans, Lily!" She smiled and two dimples appeared on her cheeks. She nervously jogged up to the stool and sat down.  
  
"GRYFINDOR!" the hat screamed again.  
  
"Diggory, Amos!" A boy with dark hair walked smugly up and sat down. He apparently, was full of himself. He winked at the crowd and waited.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yelled. He looked disappointed.........  
  
"Faryll, Marcus!" called McGonagall. The trembling boy in front of Lily got up, ruffling his own blonde hair. He sat down on the stool, trembling from head to foot. Immediately the hat cried, "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Gaminia, Adeline."  
  
The girl sat on the stool calmly.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Gardener, Marie."  
  
Marie walked up confidently while Lily crossed her fingers.  
  
"GRYFINDOR!" the hat cried.  
  
"Illinasi, Guriba," was called. The tall girl had olive skin and she looked kind of nervous too. She sat on the stool and the hat called, "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Jacobson, Elizabeth."  
  
"HUFFLPUFF!"  
  
"Kaiver, Lauren!" called McGonagall.  
  
"It's LORI!" Lori hissed. "Lori. Do I need to spell it out?"  
  
McGonagall chuckled.  
  
Lori sat on the stool and the hat was placed upon her head.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Lily and Marie cheered and made room for Lori to sit between them.  
  
"Lormen, Ryan!" approached the stool, next. He had light brown hair and a smirk that made James want to sock him. Ryan sat down on the stool and the hat announced him, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Lockhart, Gilderoy."  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Lupin, Remus!" Remus jumped, startled, and walked up to the stool cautiously. He sat down and suddenly the hat called, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
'How did I get here?' he thought, 'I'm not brave.' But nonetheless he sat down next to Sirius.  
  
A few more students were sorted, until they heard, "Potter, James!" ring through the Hall. James smiled cheekily and went up to be sorted, waving around. "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
(A/N: This is a good spot to post the conversation we had on AIM while writing this:  
  
Le Strange One: A few more students were sorted, until they heard, "Potter, James!" ring through the Hall. James smiled cheekily and went up to be sorted, waving around. "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Le Strange One: Oh wait, I forgot Peter. Oh well!  
  
Magic Gal: I was wondering when you would realize you had forgotten *wink wink*  
  
Lily Flower: We'll add him later (OR we can pretend he died! LOL)  
  
Oh yes, that was hilarious)  
  
James joined his friends at the table, avoiding Lily's death glares.  
  
"Snape, Severus!"  
  
A few people giggled at the sight of Snape; he had longish, greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and he looked like he hadn't bathed in weeks. He sat down sluggishly and the hat cried out at once.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" he smugly sat down at the Slytherin table.  
  
The rest of the students were sorted and Dumbledore stood.  
  
"There is always a time for speeches," he announced and Sirius began to groan, "This is not that time. Dig in, I say!" (A/N: sound familiar?)  
  
Piles of food began to mount themselves on plates and all the 'newbies' grinned in amazement.  
  
"WOAH!" said Lori exceptionally shocked.  
  
They ate and ate, talked to each other, ate, and ate, and ate some more, and talked to each other, and ate, and, last but not least, they ate. Once their plates were licked clean, Dumbledore sent them to bed.  
  
"Follow your house prefects to your dormitories,"  
  
"First years follow me," said a guy with red hair who had a girl with red hair near him. (A/N: think MOLLY and ARTHUR not brother and sister)  
  
They followed the prefects up long, winding staircases, whispering excitedly amongst themselves. They came to a halt when they reached a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.  
  
"Password?" the Fat Lady said. The muggleborns all gasped, as they were not used to moving pictures.  
  
"Acromantula," replied the boy with red hair.  
  
The portrait swung forward and the Gryffindors climbed it, all very sleepy.  
  
Lily got into her pajamas and fell asleep wondering what adventures awaited her the next day....  
  
A/N: This is a longer chappie. Sorry for all of our A/N interruptions, it seemed quite important though. HEHE. Please review! This time you get CUPCAKES! *yum yum!*  
  
Lovin' the Potter,  
  
LF and MG 


End file.
